As a result of aging populations and rising costs of medical treatments and investigations, e-healthcare has become increasingly important. In e-healthcare systems, wearable or implantable sensors are used to monitor vital healthcare signs and report data to a relatively powerful device called a hub or coordinator device—which may, for example, take the form of a PDA (Portable Data Assistant), cell phone, or bedside monitoring point. Instead of traditional wired connection, a WBAN is built to wirelessly connect bodily sensors which can enable functionality such as 24/7 real-time monitoring services for elderly and other patients in need.